


We Don't Need This

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: They promised not to buy anything they didn't need but something went wrong.





	We Don't Need This

Before going to the store they always made a review of what they have in the fridge and in the kitchen in general to make a list of products they needed. Every time they promised that they wouldn’t buy anything more. But every time Gareth was the first one who broke that promises because he just grabbed some chocolate cookies and tried to put them in the basket the way Aaron wouldn’t see it.

“Hey! Gaz, we don’t need this!” of course, Aaron always noticed and tried to convince Gareth to put it away.   
“We don’t need this neither!” Gareth would point out the package of pasta. “We have lots of past back at home.”  
“Alright,” Ramsey didn’t argue because they both broke the promise and he knew that they both wouldn’t put things back. But at least they didn’t take anything else and then bought only products they needed and that were on the list.


End file.
